Gone
by Enchanted Echoes
Summary: Natsumi has been kidnapped by a mysterious man. Ban and Ginji will have to get her back but that will not be easy as the transporter is no other than Akabanesan.
1. Kidnapped

**Gone**

By: Enchanted Echoes

Chapter 1. Kidnapped

It was late on the night, but there where still some people inside the Honky Tonk. None of them were clients, though.

Ban and Ginji were eating ham sandwiches Natsumi had specially baked for them, free. Once again, they have found themselves workless, penniless and starving.

- If you keep feeding them they'll end living of you, Natsumi- warned Paul. Looking over his always-present-newspaper.

- I can't help it. I feel really pity for them- answered the young lady, as she placed the last dry dish on its place, provoking Ban with her comment.

- p-pity?- he humbled, trying his best to do not jump on Natsumi and made her retract for that.

- Shhh Ban. She's the unique one who fed us when we're like this, don't make her anger- begged Ginji with puppy eyes.

Ban couldn't deny that and he sighted in resign.

-Well, once I'm done with this I gotta go home to finish a scholar project….- said tired Natsumi- it will be a long night. She was about to take the sweeper when a she felt a had in her shoulder gently restraining her.

- It's okay, Natsumi, you can go. -

-Thanks Paul- Natsumi hanged her uniform on the wall and walked out of the Honky Tonk, saying goodbye cheerfully to the boys.

Outside, the wind was cold and strong. A few drops of rain felt from the sky, it was going to be a tough storm…

Natsumi ran to her place, trying to get there before the rain got worse, but she stopped a few blocks before at the sight of a black band. A man, dressed in black was staring ant her through his dark glasses. She didn't know exactly why, but she ran in the opposite direction.

The man started haunting her…

Kyo Haruno was in his office, patiently waiting the arrival of his transporter when he received a call from his men. He draw a smile on his face when he heard the news and it widened when the door was opened by a slender man, dark dressed with a long hat at the top of his head.

- It's good that you came- said the man standing up- I have a job for you.

Akabane smiled.

Natsumi had, both her feet and her hands tied, she was inside the black band. That man had managed to capture her and get her in the truck just before she could do something or even scream for help.

Several hours have passed, and she had no idea where they where taking her to. She was scared, tears were forming on her eyes, but she wouldn't cry.

The truck suddenly stopped, the man stepped off and dragged Natsumi with them. She forced her way, but they were too strong for her. She would have screamed if it weren't for the tape in her mouth.

-We want you to escort her to Okinawa. To the Kisaragi's residence- Informed Kyo – You'll win a lot of money.

-That's not of my interest- explained politely Akabane while looking out the window. Kyo's crowd was aggressively changing the girl to a more spacious truck. He thought he new the girl somehow, she worked at the Get Backers coffee shop if he remembered well. –That girl…-

- It's possible that the Get Backers get on our way, that why we request your help Dr. Jekyll - continued Kyo (a/n: is jackal or jeckyl? I saw the series in Japanese and the subtitled it as Jekyll, but it seems like jackal. Please let me now)

- Possible?-

-Almost granted- answered, knowing that Akabane will accept at the knowledge of strong opponents implied.

- In that case, you count on me- said Akabane smiling. He made a goodbye gesture with his hat and then he leaved the room.

Natsumi hit her arm when one of the men threw her carelessly on the truck. A few tear drops started forming in her eyes for the pain.

Little after a man entered the truck and Natsumi wanted to scream really hard.

" Akabane-san?" she thought " Why him?"

The engine could be heard as the truck started to advance.

El motor se puso en marcha y el camión se puso en camino.

-You must be Natsumi-kun- said Akabane with his there's-nothing-wrong-here tone.

Ban and Ginji were sleeping In the buggy outside the Honky Tonk. When they where awakened abruptly by Paul.

- What's wrong, Master?- asked Ginji yawning.

- It's Hevn. She says there's a work for you two, and can't wait-

-It was time for that woman to show up. Maybe we can eat something decent for a couple of days- said Ban with illusion. Magically getting up.

- But it may not be a cool job- informed Hevn. Sick of waiting the boys in the coffee shop she had gone to the car too. – Natsumi has been kidnapped.

Both guys got serious instantly and they looked at Hevn anxiously.

-She's in danger, as Kurodou Akabane is with her.

_A/N: that's all for now. I NOW its short and it lacks from action, but its just the introduction. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review any comments, suggestions, complains are well received. And of course, you can tell me if I made a spelling or grammar mistake, please (I suck at that). _

_Truly. EE_


	2. Get Back!

Gone

By Enchanted Echoes.

I know It's been a short while since I plublished the story but I'm going to be out a pair of days and I wanted you to read this while I''m gone xD. Anyway let's star this.

Chapter 2. Get Back!

Ban stepped his buggy's accelerator, he was following a special route Paul had created to reach the kidnappers truck in matter of time. A bit of luck will be enough to finally get to their objective.

If Hevn info was true, Natsumi was in really danger, especially because _he_ was with her…

- That lunatic of Akabane… - he muttered

- I'm worried for Natsumi, do you think she will be okay? - asked Ginji

- She's just being transported. But if they manage to get to Okinawa, I can't tell what could happen.

Ban accelerated even more. He drove like a NASCAR racer, barely dodging he other cars, but he didn't care.

Ginji looked out at the window thoughtfully, not that he could see something threw it. Ban was driving to fast to being able to see anything clearly. Besides it wasn't the moment to enjoy the panorama, he was afraid. Afraid of having to fight with that psycho mass-killer, and afraid of what could happen if they failed. He shook his head at the though. They _couldn't_ fail. It had been Natsumi the one who saved them from boring and starve. She even had pasted banners at her school about the Get Backers so they increased they job rate, of course they had spend time looking stupid things, like pens and notebooks or missing cell phones, but at least they had win some yens.

- Don't worry Ginji, we're going to bring her back.

- Why are you acting so apprehensive? I'm not going to hurt you- said Akabane, looking at the girl he had in front, provoking a slight frown on her face.

Natsumi had been looking at Akabane doubtfully the entire time, thinking a million ways to escape. There was no way she would trust in a man like him, Ginji was afraid of him for a reason, and Ginji didn't get scare easily, _did him?_

She changed, as she could, of position, her legs had started to ache. This whole trip was really uncomfortable as she barely moved.

- Maybe you'll feel better if I take that off of you- he said, standing up.

Natsumi pushed herself backwards trying to avoid the man, unproductively. Akabane placed his hand over Natsumi's left cheek making her quiver at his cold touch (A/N: I know he uses gloves but blah!)

- I've told you. I'm not going to hurt you- and he pulled away the tape on her mouth- unless you get noisy.

Natsumi was shocked, she _knew_ the guy was a bloodlust, merciless serial killer. She never expected to see such a gentle gesture from him. Maybe he wasn't that bad. No! That couldn't be possible. This must be part of a plan…

-Why you did that?- she asked fiercely.

-No reason at all- answered Akabane calmly, returning to the corner he was sitting moments ago- It's a long trip.

-"What he mean by that?"- thought Natsumi, now really confused. He looked at the mans face, he was smiling.

Ginji was now looking trough the rooftop of the buggy, seeking the truck Natsumi was in.

- Ban-chan I think I see the Truck- said Ginji happily.

Ban grinned.

- Perfect. Let's catch 'em up -

Natsumi looked silently through the truck's little window when she saw Ban's buggy approach. Her eyes opened widely and her heart filled with hope.

-" I'll get out from here"- she thought – " Ban, Ginji…."

Akabane let a short laugh go out of his lips. He stood up and went out without Natsumi could notice.

- Whaaat??- She yelled in surprise- How he did that? …. And where he went?-

The truck wouldn't stop, even when they were being attacked by Ginji. Natsumi heard steps all over the roof and an electric noise. She looked back at the window, the buggy was now attached to the truck's defense and Ban was getting there too.

The fight took long. Natsumi was only able to hear the loudest noises, but she knew things weren't going that well. Even when she desperately wished to get out there.

Luckily for her, her wish came true after a few moments. A strong noise came from the roof, then a crystal was broken and the truck stopped abruptly. The back doors of the truck were opened and Ginji came in. With a bad appearance, tough. He had several injuries and he was bleeding badly.

Ginji unleashed her hands and feet.

- Hurry, we only have little time- he said.

Both jumped out of the truck and ran to the buggy. Ban appeared suddenly and entered quickly, he had many injuries too. They fled from the place as fast as they could.

- I knew you'll come for me- said Natsumi as happy as ever.

Ban and Ginji smiled, but they knew this wasn't over yet.

Akabane woke up in the truck's windshield. They had knocked him out for a short instant. He grabbed his hat and placed it at the top of his head again.

- Interesting- was all what he said.

----

_Thanks to everyone for read. That's been it for now, hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, suggestions or complains are well received so please review. If I have any grammar or spelling mistake please let me know as well._

_Special Thanks to Rain, Tropic Dreams, Marik, Azala and anybody else who rviewed but I didn't had the chance to check. Sorry 'bout that._

_Truly. __EE_


End file.
